Rewrite ${(4^{-9})(4^{-5})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (4^{-9})(4^{-5}) = 4^{-9-5}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-9})(4^{-5})} = 4^{-14}} $